Not How It's Suppose To Be
by TachF
Summary: Everything was good until it wasn't


"Britt, are you home?" Hoping my fiancé would be home from work, when I received no response I dumped my briefcase on the hallway table and then headed towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Taking my snack into the living room where I spot my gorgeous fiancé asleep on the couch, placing my snack on the table I bend down in front of the couch brush stray hairs out of her face.

"Hey pretty lady." She scrunched up her nose before opening her baby blues.

"Hi, what time is it?"

"Just after six Hun. You feeling okay?" Creasing her face I could feel that she was warmer then normal.

"I have a bad head ache." She had the cutest little pout on her face I couldn't help but kiss it away.

"Have you taken anything for it."

"Yes, but it didn't do much."  
Wanting nothing more then to take her pain away.

"Oh honey, what can I do? I hate it when you don't feel good."

"Hold me. Please."

"Of course, here or do you want to go up to bed?"

"Here, I don't wanna move."

Not needing to be told twice I stand up as she shuffle forward on the couch and slide in behind her.

"How long have you had this head ache."

"Since this morning."

"Why didn't you say anything." I run my fingers through her because I know how much she loves having her hair played with.

"It wasn't so bad and I was hoping it would go away. I had that meeting today and If you knew you would have made me stay home."

"Of course I would have and with good reason. With the wedding in a months time and all the hours that going into expending the studio. I don't want to you to burn out"

"I know, I know but the meeting was important and successful."

"Really! That great." Even tho I feel worried I can't help but feel incredibly proud of her.

"We should be able to open them by summer!" I loved the way her face lights up when she talks about her studios and expending them.

"But you still need to take care of yourself."

"I come home straight after. But it's just gotten worse the nap didn't help much either.  
Placing my hand on her forehead. "I think you might be coming down with something, you feel warm Hun, when was the last time you took something, was it Advil?"

"No I took aspirin, around 1:30, I think?"

"Okay I'm going to go get you some Advil see if that works better. And I want you to try and eat something because knowing you haven't had anything then I think it's bed time."

"Are you going to go to bed with me?" She has the pout out again, something I can never say no to.

"Of course I will. What about a light salad for dinner?"

"That sounds good babe."

"I'll be right back"

I ease my self out from behind Britt, kissing her forehead before heading towards the kitchen. I hate when she's unwell but unfortunately with all the stress with the wedding and expansions she been sick more often and I can't help but be worry that the stress from it all might be to much. Grabbing the Advil and glass of water I returned to the living room.

"Here honey take this." I help her to sit and hand her the Advil and water.

"Thanks" she's gives me a small smile.

"I'll be back with some food okay." Kissing her temple she just nods her head.

I quick prepare a small salad and return to living room. Brittany is sitting up on the couch, I sit down next to Britt, she shuffles to snuggle into me. Putting some salad onto a folk I raise it up to her mouth.

"Please" at my plea she opens her month. We take turn in eating the salad until we half way through.

"Babe I don't think I can eat anymore, without being sick."

"Okay how about I finish this and then we head up to bed?"

"Perfect. How was work?"

"It was good, the court date been set for next week. How about the meeting?"

"We are go for the second New York studio and opening up one in L.A and there was some talk about a Boston one to."

"That's great Hun, but what does that mean in terms of work hours for you."

"Well it means traveling to L.A and possibly Boston a few times plus extra hours just for the planning stages." I placed the bowl down on the table taking a few deep breath to calm myself down.

"Hun I -" but she cuts me off.

"Babe I'm going to be hiring at less two assistance three if the Boston one goes ahead. That why each studio can have someone who focus on just on that studio."

"Good! Does that mean no more 8am to 12am days."

"It does but I'll still be work more the both of us like at less for a little while. I also told them all that the week before and 2 weeks after the our wedding day that I'll be taking off and only want to be bother for emergencies like the studio is on fire."

"Really!"

"Yes Santana, I know what all the extra hours I've had to put in has been do to you and to me, to us. You come first." I lean over and kiss those lips I love so much.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" pour my feeling into each kiss and word.

"I love you to." She replied back with a yawn.

"Time for bed I think."

"Santana it's 7 you won't be able to sleep grab a movie to put on up there."

"Hun you need your sleep-"

"I'll be sleep the moment my head hit the pillow you on the other hand won't. And I want cuddles so grab a movie and pop it so your at less not bored."

"Alright, I grab a movie and meet you up there."  
Nodding in response Brittany head up stairs toward the bedroom while I went and grab bridesmaids off the self and followed behind her.


End file.
